meet me in the meadow
by mr irsistable
Summary: jacko grows up to find bella is something called a were lion and behind edwards back they have an affair and bella is once again pregnant and its set when there child is a teen
1. Chapter 1

1. The first meeting

Eyes so blue skin so pale she was truly beautiful I was glued to the spot trying to move was painful my eyes were forever looking at her I could see she looked at me she turned her head her lush brown hair flowed freely and slowly in the wind my heart thud at the speed of light my first sight of her was at a meadow my favourite place apparently hers as well. I wish I new her perspective of me was I dreaming was it realty. dream defiantly a dream but me and her could never be I'm not normal. Only thing not normal about her was her beauty. I walked towards the streaming river I sat down on the banks I dipped my hands in the water I picked up some drips and splashed them over my face I looked up there she was sitting on the other side of the river tears down her cheeks I got up and made my way towards the other side as I walked over I kept wondering what shed think of me and also why she was crying my questions were answered. As I was saying I stopped and sat down next to her "hi" I said softly "hello" she replied she turned

her face to see mine "your eyes are beautiful" we said at the same time "really" we said together but in a very low voice to hide what we'd said. All of a sudden we talked "stop I cant do this" "why not what's wrong" "I cant tell you" "why cant you tell me" " I dying just have to go but before I do why were you crying" I turned around just like a cheetah she disappeared


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later it was time to go back to school lots of cutie girls there but looking at them is painful it reminds me of the girl in the meadow i walked down the hallway aaaaaaaaaah!

A scream came from the school yard I ran down there right front of my eyes the most beautiful thing id ever seen it was the girl from the meadow I ran up to her I sore she was about to be hit by arny corac "hey arny

Leave her" "why punie boy" "this is why" I lifted him span him around and trough him across the school yard "who are you" "just a normal small town teen who hates bullies" I stretched out my hand and helped her up she turned around "thank you thank you so very much" she turned back around I was gone "ill find you" I was in chemistry when the teacher said "James" that's my name by the way "out" I had know idea why "now" "www why sir" honestly I didn't know then I herd Im needed in the school restaurant "aha just the boy im looking for here here take a seat" weird day


	3. Chapter 3

Well the next day was different I worked in the school restaurant now that's one thing but every were I go I fell like I'm dyeing because she's not there never even got her name yet there's one word a crazy word going trough my head I love you I blinked she appeared out of nowhere "come with me James" "there's something wee need to talk about " we went down to the lake down the road "know your name its only fair if you no mine" "my names Rosalinda "something I need to tell you" at the same time we said two words two words ill remember for ever "I love you" we kissed passionately for five seconds "guess this means were kinder together" "guess it does" "I want to show you something" "what" "you'll find out" I grabbed her hand and ran she laughed "get on my back" "why" "just do it" so she did we stopped suddenly "jack Horus" "James Luton" a tanned figger

Appeared "James what's going on" "get back Rosalinda" "oh fresh meat how kind" "JJJames" "I said get back" roooooooooa into a lion so did he "Jamesssssss!" we fought and fought till I won "James what are you" "this is what I am a were lion"


	4. Chapter 4

"the truth has come out now hop on my back free period is over" "is it safe" "of Corse" "lets go then" she got on my back and we went back to school "right I have to go back to work ill walk you home" "k see you then" I went into the kitchen there was no one there "jenny Alberta jack Jamey" "were is everyone" a voice came from behind my back it was such a rescindable voice it gave me chills "hello jamesy sup rooooa" "why jack" "they looked tasty and I was hungry" "ha-ha ha" "James I'm here James" "what's jack doing here" "apparently killing the staff"

"run"! we ran right of the school "the meadow" "ok" "I think there's something you need to tell me" "I don't think so" "look its either truth or die" "ok ok my job is to protect you from your future" "what future about what James" "I cant tell you" "ok were here know" "tell me James tell me now" she looked around I had disappeared "not again" she said angrily "come up here" "come up were" "the tree come up the tree" "witch one" "the one on the left" "o ok" she came up "there you are Rosalinda" a few hours later I said "the cost is clear lets go" my storey is just getting started from this point oh yes no were near the end oh no


	5. Chapter 5

right back to the storey then since I met Rosalinda I have really changed ive become more protective of my life and mostly hers now she knows my secret I can just be my self it's a good felling I have tried to convince her danger is a bad thing but she wont listen "she's meting my family tonight buzz" there's a lot of things I can tell you but I wont because they all end in disaster in fact so do all my storeys in my perspective that is in anyone else's it may or may not end in disasters oh buzz is my best friend by the way. I love danger its such a rush but being a boyfriend I cant put Rosalinda I any risk I told my family to keep cool the morning of the day she came "look guys stay cool she's still not so used to this hole were lion thing" "right I've got to go collect Rosalinda" "knock knock" "that's buzz he's letting me use his car and I just invited him" "ok then se you in a hour bye"! I picked her up so I knocked on her door no reply I knocked again and again "helpppppppppp meeeeeeeee" screams came the meadow "Rosalinda" I ran and ran I screamed "rosssssssealinda"! I screamed and transformed into a lion "wow take it easy man" "shut up buzz you'd scream if you let your girlfriend die should have been there it should have been me it should have beeeeeeeeeeen me"! "calms down James" "shut up buzz wait Rosalinda" "I'm alive James" "yes"!


	6. Chapter 6

I tried to take Rosalinda back to mine but the car broke down half way "what's happened buzz" "just a small brake down nothing much" "go fix it buzz " "fine" "in fact Rosalinda would you care to come" "why of course buzz" buzz opened the bonnet growls came from the bushes "buzz what was that" I got out of the and held Rosalinda to my chest "ill go check" said buzz "wait no buzz"! he walked in "waaaaaaaaaaha"! screams came from the bushes "roar"! there was a rustle in the bushes but out did not come buzz out came a family of were lions "no it cant be no your not your dead" "Rosalinda gg get back" "what's going on who are they" "Rosalinda gooooooo"! "run and never look back runnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"! she ran as far as she could she stopped behind some trees she probably was safe well I said probably I growled at them and said "go you don't belong here you should be dead" "well we are not time to die my pretty just like your petty human friend" I growled again I screamed "this is for buzz"! "roarrrrrrrrrrr"! I turned into a lion and we duelled to the death there was screeching scratching clawing ripping ""!! is it true after a were lions kiss there kiss keeps the pain creek shing "plahu" "araaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa na"


	7. Chapter 7

7. Say goodbye

I went to the bushes and took Rosalinda by the hand and kissed her like I could never see her again after I finished she looked confused as if she didn't know me "what's wrong Rosalinda"

She Still looked confused "who are you who am I" I herd a voice in my head sort of a spirit kind of thing it sent shivers down my spine I took her home and laid her on her bed I had a vision of the future millions dead the world covered in fire and Rosalinda stone dead on the floor and me the seemingly last thing on earth the spiritual voice came as soon as I sore two shadows in a creepy voice someone said "_protect her but to do so say goodbye and defend her fragile life don't let those blue eyes fade into darkness as she sees the light_ So I did what the voice said and kissed her one last time and left from now on I protect keep her out of danger and try to forget her beautiful pale white skin her lush flowing brown hair and her kind blue eyes her reflection from the mirror haunts me but if I try to love her it endangers her existents of life but if I don't I start to fade to the light my heart beats improbably and my animal instances return I guess either way I need her but I love her again someday and pass notes saying "meet me in the meadow" but I had to say goodbye or I have to say goodbye to life on earth or I can live my life she can live hers goodbye Rosalinda.


End file.
